Hey Juliet
by keepyourheart
Summary: Hey Juliet. I think you're fine. You really blow my mind. JoeJonas/Lilly.


**HANNAH MONTANA: Hey Juliet**

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Hannah Montana, the song _Hey Juliet _or Joe Jonas.

**AUTHORS NOTE: **I've never done a one-shot before, but I think this one is pretty good haha. Anyways, it's based on the song 'Hey Juliet' by LMNT.

-

_Hey I've been watching you  
Every little thing you do_

The way the wind blew her long blonde hair into her face, made Joe's heart skip a beat. He smiled to himself as his friends voices seemed to blur together.

"Dude?" At the feeling of a punch to the shoulder, Joe snapped out of his little day dream and turned to face Jaylon, as he continued to brag about the slam-dunk he made during the last few seconds of the basketball game they had all played against their rival school just yesterday afternoon.

Finally, the first bell of the day rang, and Jaylon's gloating session was cut short. Joe jumped off the little white picnic table, and grabbed his black binder.

_In my homeroom class, makes my heart beat fast  
I've tried to page you twice  
But I see you roll your eyes_

Slipping his cell phone out of his pocket, Joe looked up quickly to make sure his homeroom teacher wasn't looking, and opened up a new text message. Lilly had to have been in her homeroom by now, so he wouldn't be able to see her until lunch.

**Off campus lunch with me?** Pressing the send button, he felt a flock of butterflies take fight in the pit of his stomach. It was weird – Lilly made him feel so strange and awkward, unlike any other girl he had ever dated or liked.

Just then there was the awful sound of a door that needed its hinges to be greased, opening. Looking up to the front of the room Joe felt a smile appearing as Lilly walked in and made her way to the back of the room where the teacher was standing at her desk, shuffling a few papers around.

The song _Been There Done That _by _Hedley _suddenly filled the silent room, and the blood quickly rushed to Lilly's face, as her hand flew to her purse to turn the phone off.

"Miss. Truscott, cell phone please," The homeroom teacher, Mrs. Yanay held out her hand and Joe noticed Lilly look down at the screen and scowl after reading the name _Joe_. She handed the teacher the phone, grabbed a piece of paper off the desk, and returned out the door to go back to her own homeroom class.

_Wish I could make it real  
But your lips are sealed, that ain't no big deal_

_'Cause I know you really want me  
I hear your friends talk about me  
So why you trying to do without me  
When you got me  
Where you want me_

The lunch bell rang, signifying that the school day was almost over. Letting out a sigh of relief, Joe pulled his locker door open and shoved the books into the messy locker.

"Hey Joe," Slamming the locker closed, Joe averted his eyes to the beautiful girl standing next to him. She was dressed in a pair of knee length jean shorts, a bright green DC t-shirt, and a pair of Etnies running shoes. He loved her style – skater/surf girl. It was like a breath of fresh air, because it was safe to say that everyone else in this school was either on the slutty side, or on the girly side. Lilly was different, and it made her stand out.

"Hey. Listen, sorry about the message – I didn't mean to get your phone taken away," He stated, as she just chuckled.

"Don't worry about it. Mrs. Yanay gave it back when I had her for English this morning."

Joe nodded slightly, thankful she wasn't angry with him. Lilly did sort of have a temper – it was one of her very few flaws. But Joe could deal with angry; since he did have a short tempered little brother by the name of Nick. He dealt with him having crazy mood swings every day.

"Joe likes her, everyone knows it," At the sound of his name, Joe looked over his shoulder, and down the hall stood Miley Stewart and Oliver Oken – Lilly's best friends. He couldn't help but wonder why they were talking about him. Leaning back ever so slightly, he listened carefully to hear more – while still trying to listen to Lilly talk about her double kick flip she mastered just last night.

"That's a relief – now I don't have to hear you guys babble on about him," He recognized that voice as Oliver. Joe wanted to jump for joy, hug someone, kiss someone, let out a whoop of joy. If he had heard correctly – which he obviously had, Lilly liked him.

Reaching out, Joe pulled the blonde skater girl into his arms and gave her a hug. For a second, Lilly was stunned but soon enough, she returned the hug, laughing as she did so.

"What was that for?" She asked, placing a hand on her hip.

"Nothing," Joe shrugged his shoulders and stuck his left hand into his jean pocket.

She cocked her head to the side and continued laughing. "Weirdo – now come on, lets go get in the lunch line before all the good stuff's gone."

_Hey Juliet  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet_

"You know what sucks?" Lilly asked, her mouth full of chicken sandwich. This was yet another reason why Joe was completely head over heels for Lilly Truscott. She was one of the only girls who would talk to a boy with her mouth full of food. She didn't care what others thought about her, or what they were saying about her. She only worried about what she thought of herself, and ignored everyone else's opinions.

"What sucks?" He asked, taking a swig from the water bottle that had been sitting on the cafeteria table.

Swallowing her food, Lilly rested her elbows on the table and leant forward. "Romeo and Juliet. We're reading it in English and I am not impressed. It makes thou want to hurt thou self."

Chuckling, Joe pushed his bangs out of his eyes. "I liked it. My teacher said it would blow our minds," He paused and let a smirk appear on his face. "Plus, Juliet sounded pretty hot."

Lilly scoffed. "You are such a guy."

Joe smiled, and watched as she turned back to her lunch. When reading the book, Juliet actually reminded him of Lilly. Well, that was who he had been thinking of while reading it.

_Girl you got me on my knees  
Beggin' please, baby please_

Miley ran up to Lilly, puffing and out of breath. She never really was one for exercise. "Lilly! Are you going to the dance?" She asked, placing a hand on her stomach as she attempted to catch her breath.

Lilly shook her head as she pressed the lock closed on her locker. "Nah, dances aren't my thing."

"What?! Lilly you have to go!" She whined, clasping her hands together. "If I just show up with Oliver, people will think we're dating – which we are _so _not."

Biting her lip, Lilly caved. There was just no way she could say no to Miley. Her best friend had this affect on her that always caused her to say yes, no matter how crazy the situation or idea was. "Fine."

Squealing, Miley threw her thin arms around her best friend and thanked her. "So I'll call you tonight ok? We can go dress shopping."

"Dreeesss?" Lilly whined as Miley started making her way down the hallway. She turned around quickly to give her best friend a wave before turning the corner to gym class.

Resting the science binder against her hip, Lilly felt a soft tap on her shoulder.

"Hey Lilly," Joe said, a toothy smile on his face. His left hand was hiding behind his back, causing her to raise an eyebrow.

"Hey – what are you hiding?"

Looking around the busy hallway, Joe took in a deep breath before dropping down to one knee, and pulling a single red rose out from behind his back.

"Will thou attend the dance with me?" He asked, looking up, a look of hope on his face.

Feeling her cheeks redden, Lilly grabbed his wrists as she tried to pull him to his feet. "Get up!" She giggled, still attempting to pull him up, but failing.

"Not without an answer."

People were stopping in the hallway, staring at the two as they waited for Lilly to answer. Still holding onto his wrists, she smiled wide. "Yes I'll go to the dance with you. Now get up!"

_Got my best DJ on the radio waves saying  
Hey Juliet, why do you do him this way_

Two days had passed since Joe had asked his dream girl to the dance. It was the night of the dance, and the two were just walking into the crowded, stuffy gym. It was a formal dance this time, one of the most looked forward to.

Joe was dressed up in a simple black tux, with a bright purple tie. His chunky brown hair was freshly washed, and his bangs kept falling into his eyes. Lilly was looking gorgeous as usual. Her dress was nothing fancy – just a little yellow sundress that reached her knees, and swung whenever she took a step. Her bare shoulders and collarbone had been lightly dusted with silver sparkles, and her blonde hair hung in loose waves on her shoulders.

The music was blasting from the speakers, and the kids were all dancing to the very end of _Love Song _by _Sara Bareilles. _Looking down at his date, Joe smiled as he took her hand and laced his fingers with hers and pulled her onto the dance floor.

"Joe, no please. I can't dance," Lilly tried to pull him off the dance floor, but Joe refused. As the song changed to _For The Nights I Can't Remember _by _Hedley_, he took her arms and placed them around his neck.

"Everyone can dance," He stated, looking down into her green eyes as he placed his own hands around her waist, pulling the beautiful girl closer to his body.

Lilly was watching their feet, concentrating on not stepping on Joe's toes. Her dancing was awkward and inconsistent. She would sway for three seconds, and then stop to make sure she wasn't stepping on his feet with her pointy heels.

Chuckling, Joe removed his hands from around her waist and stopped. "Ok, lesson."

She looked up at him, and he noticed her cheeks were pink. "How about we just watch? It's fun to watch!" Lilly started walking away, but he grabbed her wrist and gently pulled her back. "Fine," Pursing her lips, Lilly looked up at him and flashed him a fake, forced smile, showing him just how much _fun _she was having.

"Great. Now put your arms around my neck," She did as she was told and Joe replaced his arms around her small waist. "Don't look down, just kind of sway."

He started, as she kept a bit of space between them. By the time the chorus of the song started, Lilly had her cheek resting against his shoulder, and was swaying to the music, not looking down once.

_Too far to turn around  
So I'm gonna stand my ground  
Gimme just a little bit of hope  
With a smile or a glance, gimme one more chance_

Three slow songs later, and Lilly finally pulled away. "I think I need some fresh air," She stated, as Joe nodded and followed her outside into the cool night air.

Near the front entrance of the school, there was the edge of a cliff which overlooked the entire city. Lilly had always loved sitting out here at night time, just watching all the lights and cars. It gave her time to think – or time to not think.

As the two sat down on the dusty ground, Joe watched as she rubbed her bare arms, and pull her knees up underneath the skirt of the dress.

"You cold?" He asked her.

"Yah, kind of."

He started to take his jacket off, but Lilly put a hand on his forearm. "Don't, you'll get sick," Joe just chuckled and shrugged the coat back on.

"Come here," He patted the spot between his outstretched legs, and Lilly climbed over. Joe wrapped his arms tightly around her bare ones and rested his chin on top of her head as Lilly leant her back into him, getting comfortable.

"I'm really glad I came tonight," She stated, sighing happily as a smile appeared on Joe's face, the butterflies' once again taking flight in his stomach.

"I'm glad you came," Joe replied, but quickly added. "And you're a great dancer Lilly Truscott."

She laughed and shook her head. "I had a great teacher."

Just then there was a loud slam from behind them. It sounded like the trunk of a car being pushed shut a little too hard. Joe felt Lilly jump in his arms, as she turned around quickly to see what had caused the noise. Lifting his chin off of hers, he looked down at her.

Their faces were so close, he felt the butterflies again except this time there were more, flying around and ricocheting off of his ribs.

_'Cause I know you really want me  
I hear your friends talk about me  
So why you tryin' to do without me  
When you got me  
Where you want me_

The little voices inside of his head were shouting at him.

"Do it, do it, do it!" One called, in his right ear.

"Don't, she doesn't like you that way!" The other one told him.

But this time, instead of the second voice growing louder and louder with every word, it grew softer, until finally, it faded.

Feeling his eyes on her, Lilly looked up at him, their eyes meeting. "_Do it,_" The voice told him again.

Quickly leaning forward, Joe pressed his lips to hers, leaning forward he felt her fingers trail along his jaw.

The slam sounded again, and it caused Lilly to pull away quickly, a small smile playing on her lips.

_Hey Juliet  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away_

"Come on," She jumped up to her feet and grabbed onto Joe's hand as she pulled him up. "We need to have our last dance."

Joe chucked as he followed her into back towards the schools front entrance. "Hey Joe?  
" She asked, walking backwards in front of him.

"What?"

Biting her lip to hold back a smile, Lilly stopped and looped her arm through his, pulling his side close to hers. "Let's run. I've got so much energy!" She broke out into a jog, her arm still looped through Joe's.

Chuckling, he quickened his pace, keeping in step with Lilly.

"Hey Joe?" She asked him again as they ran towards the door.

"What?"

"I lied. About Romeo and Juliet," She paused, stopping in her tracks.

Breathing heavily, Joe raised his eyebrows at her. She pulled him close, their chests pushed against each other. "I loved it."

_I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet_

-


End file.
